AMNESIA
by BelleBailey
Summary: What will happens when Tony can't remember Ziva. Tiva.


**AMNESIA**

It was a boring day in the NCIS headquarters, in Quantico, Virginia. It was beautiful outside instead of the muggy office inside. There was a man alone in this office. Since there were no cases, he was only there incase they got a call. He had brown hair and was young. He was sitting at his desk near the windows, typing out his report.

He and his team were taking shifts, because not all of them needed to be there. He had been on this shift for four hours. He was waiting for his relief and she running late. He was about to call her, when he heard the elevator door opened. A woman dashed out and hurried over to him. She was breathing heavily. She obviously had been running to get there on time and failed. She just stared at him, not able to think of what to say. She didn't notice that he saw her enter and was talking to her. She just kept staring.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Tony looked up. He pretended not to notice her at first.

"It's okay, Ziva."

"Anything," she almost begged.

"Nope."

Tony turned off his computer, while Ziva walked to her desk. Tony watched her. He was about to leave when he heard his phone ring. Ziva and him looked at each other for a moment. Tony walked over to his phone.

"DiNozzo. Yes. We're on our way."

He turned and faced her.

"We have a D.B."

"Should we call Gibbs and McGee?"  
"Nah, I thing it will be simple enough for four people."

"Four?"  
"Yeah, you, me, Abby, and Ducky."  
"You sure? I thought you would go home and I'd call Gibbs and McGee."

"Why?"  
"Aren't you tried?"  
"Nah, I'm fine."

Ziva nodded. She gave a sinister smile.

"I'll drive."  
"No! No, Ziva. I'll drive."  
She laughed. Tony had some fear in his face and eyes. He took the keys out of her hand. She waited as Tony packed his things. The report about their D.B. came through the fax. Ziva looked over it. The note said that there was a male D.B. The fax report seemed strange. For one, NCIS wouldn't be working on a D.B. that wasn't a military personal. Ziva thought that was strange. But less so when

she read that they were out of Criminalist because they were all on a case or for some, cases. Since NCIS didn't have any cases, they asked them for help. Ziva still felt something was wrong but she didn't want to tell Tony because she started to think it was silly.

"Come on, Ziva. What's that?"  
Ziva turned around to see Tony staring at her. She handed him the paper in her hand.

"It's the fax of the male D.B."

Tony read over it. He shrugged.

"I guess it's okay if we take it. I called Dr. Sheppard. She said she would tell Gibbs and McGee if we get any calls about other D.B.'s"  
Tony yawned.

"Tony, I think it would be a better idea if I drive, if you insist on coming."

"Okay, I'll take a nap. So don't get us killed."  
"Don't worry. McGee has been teaching me how to drive. You'll live."

McGee? That hurts!"

Ziva laughed.

"Where's the crime scene," asked Ziva.

"In the Green Forest."  
"Oh, that's original."

"It's called that because all of the trees are evergreens. It never turns colors. It's nice and peaceful to take a walk."  
"Well not for one person."  
Tony and Ziva headed to the elevator. When they arrived at the NCIS parking lot, they saw about 30 cars. Ziva turned to Tony.

"How do we know which car we're taking?"  
"What's the number on the key?"  
"3."

"Then that's the third car. Right is odd, left is even numbers."

"Thank you."

When Ziva and Tony got in the right car, Tony went right to sleep.

Every so often, Ziva would take a glance at Tony and smiled. The GPS helped Ziva find the Green Forest. When Ziva arrived at the Green Forest, she leaned over to wake up Tony. He stirred, but didn't wake. Ziva thought it would be okay to let Tony sleep for awhile. She grabbed her kit and headed into the woods. They were very thick. Ziva saw some signs pointing her toward the crime scene. It was very quiet and she was getting the feeling in her gut just like earlier. When she got to the crime scene, she noticed there was a struggle. There was blood everywhere, even on some of the trees. The Green Forest no longer looked green. With the few red spots, it looked like Christmas. Red and green, with a bit of brown. Ziva wished she would have brought DiNozzo. The male D.B. was shriveled up from the loss of blood.

Ziva quickly turned around toward the sound of footsteps. She couldn't make out who it was. Ziva drew her gun pointing it to the sound.   
"NCIS!"

"I know that."

Ziva put her gun back in it's holster.

"You scared me."  
"Sorry, Ziva."

After a few moments, Tony became visible.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Fine. Thank you."

Tony scanned his surroundings.

"That's too much blood for one person, isn't it?"

"Maybe."  
Tony moved closer toward the make D.B. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Ziva. She wasn't moving.

"What is it, Tony?"  
He pulled his gun out.

"I heard footsteps."  
Tony mouthed Ziva to stay. He walked toward the sound. Soon he disappeared within the trees.

"Tony?"  
She waited in silence for five minutes. Then she heard a gun shot.

"Tony?!"  
She pulled her gun out and called for back-up from Gibbs and McGee. Gibbs said they would be there in 10 minutes. Meanwhile, Ziva followed DiNozzo's trail. When she found him, he was lying on the ground. She rushed to his side.

"Tony?!"  
She noticed there was blood just pouring out. His head was cracked open. She checked his gun and found out one shot had been fired.

"Tony. Ziva," Gibbs called.

"over here, Gibbs."  
Ziva could hear Gibbs getting closer. She turned her attention back to Tony. When Gibbs and McGee arrived they found Ziva over Tony, crying.

"Ziva, are you alright," asked McGee.

Ziva quickly wiped away the tears.  
"Of course, McGee."  
Gibbs walked over to Ziva.  
"Don't worry. He'll be fine."  
Ziva didn't look up.

"Gibbs, you don't know that."  
"No, but I know DiNozzo. I don't think he'll leave you."  
Ziva shot her head straight up.

"How do you know?"  
"Tony told me he needed some advice."  
"You mean..."  
Ziva looked down at DiNozzo tears started to form in her eyes.

"You mean he loves me."  
Gibbs just nodded.

'I love you, Tony.'

Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder. Within a couple of minutes the paramedics and Ducky arrived. The paramedics took Tony to the hospital with Ziva.

"Jethro, what happened to Tony?"  
"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Ziva."  
"But she went with him."  
"I know."  
"Do you know, you could confuse the smartest human?"  
"Yep."

While Gibbs, McGee, and Ducky were collecting evidence, Ziva was in the waiting room. Soon it would be three hours since Tony went into surgery. Abby suddenly appeared through the doors. Ziva didn't notice her.

"Ziva?"  
Ziva looked up and stood. Abby hurried toward her and gave her a hug.   
"How are you holding up?"  
"Gibbs told me that Tony has feelings for me."  
They let go and Abby growled.

"Gibbs!"  
"I don't want to loss him."  
"Ziva when Tony wakes up, you'll be able to tell him everything."  
"Thank you."  
Just then a doctor appeared behind Abby. Ziva walked toward him, while Abby turned around.  
"How is he?"  
"He'll be fine. He was hit over the head with something hard. He lost about three pints of blood. We had to sew his skull back together. Almost lost him once but he didn't want to leave. He's asleep right now. Only one person can see him."  
The doctor gave a little smile and left for Tony's room. Abby nudged Ziva to follow him. Ziva gave her a quick smile. Abby flipped her phone open.

When Ziva got to Tony's room, the doctor left Ziva grabbed a chair and sat next to him. She started crying. Meanwhile, two people in the NCIS headquarters were yelling.

"You do no raise your voice with me!"  
"How could you tell Ziva that Tony loves her!?"  
Gibbs turned and faced Abby. Only inches from her face.  
"Because I wasn't sure if DiNozzo was going to make it."  
Abby's mouth hung open.

"Positive Gibbs? You're always sure about everything."  
Abby's voice had calmed down.

"Abbs, did you see DiNozzo?"

"No."  
"His skull was cracked open. Blood was pouring out."  
"I'm sorry, Gibbs."  
Gibbs gave her a hug, just as McGee had almost ran through the elevators.

"Gibbs, I was going through the fingerprint database."

McGee walked over to the screen and an image of a 28 black, male appeared.

"This is Captain Sutake. His fingerprint was on the dead body."  
"Ok, so we can prove this guy was with the vic. What about Tony?"  
"I found a bat with Tony's blood and more of Sutake's fingerprints. As well, as some of his blood on a tree."  
"Okay, that proves that Tony did shoot him."  
"But who needed to defend himself: DiNozzo or Sutake."  
McGee and Abby turned around and stared. Gibbs sighed.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Fornell."  
"Do I, Gibbs. DiNozzo was already suspected for murder once."

Gibbs was getting angry. Sure he yelled and hit DiNozzo, but he wouldn't believe that Tony would want to kill someone.

"Fornell, conference room! Now!"

Fornell and Gibbs hurried to the elevator. Abby and McGee exchanged glances. In the elevator. Gibbs flipped a switch and it stopped.

"DiNozzo didn't hurt anyone."  
"Was anyone else there?"  
"Agent David."  
"Where is he?"  
"_She's_ at the hospital with Agent DiNozzo," Gibbs growled. Fornell sighed.

"Where's Sutake?"  
"No one knows. He ran away from the scene alive."  
"How's Agent DiNozzo?"  
"I don't know. Abby was about to tell me when we were interrupted."  
"Sorry."  
"No, by McGee."  
Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs."  
"Gibbs!"  
He knew right away it was Ziva. She was hysterical. Fornell could hear Ziva over the phone.

"Ziva, calm down and tell me what's wrong."  
At the same time Gibbs hit the switch and ran out of the elevator to Abby's lab.

"It's Tony. He's awake but he doesn't remember who he is or what happened or anything."  
"Okay, Ziva. We're coming down but until we get there you have to remain calm."  
"Gibbs, how am I supposed to remain calm?!"

Gibbs handed his phone to Abby.

"Hello?"  
"Where's Gibbs?"  
"He gave me the phone. What's wrong?"  
"Tony doesn't remember anything!"  
"We'll be there in soon."  
"Hurry!"

20 minutes later, Gibbs, Ducky, McGee, and Abby arrived at the hospital. The traffic was horrible. Gibbs had the police lights on. So they could go faster. If he hadn't, the fastest they would have gone probably be 40 minutes. When they arrived, a nurse told them that Tony was in the Intensive Care.

When they arrived in the Intensive Care waiting room, they saw Ziva still just as hysterical as when she called. Abby carefully waked up to her, while the three men stood near the door. She sat down next to her.

"Ziva?"  
Ziva raised her head but didn't say a word.

"Let's go see Tony."

Ziva nodded. Abby and her went to Tony's room with McGee, Gibbs, and Ducky at their tails. In Tony's room, he was wide awake, starring at the ceiling. Gibbs was the first to enter. Ziva stayed in the waiting room. As they entered, Tony turned his attention to them.

"Who are you?"  
"I'm Gibbs; this is McGee, Ducky, and Abby. You work with us at NCIS."  
"What's that?"  
"Naval Criminal Investigative Services."  
"What happened, Mr. Gibbs?"  
Gibbs looked shocked.

"I really don't know. Only Ziva knows. She was with you."  
"Is she here?"  
"Abby, can you go get her?"  
Abby nodded. She quickly ran out. When she arrived in the waiting room, Ziva was crying. Abby sat next to her. Ziva looked up.

"How is he?"  
"Still the same, but he wants to see you."  
"Why?"  
"Him and Gibbs want to know what happened."  
Ziva took a deep breath.  
"I don't think I can go in there."  
"You'll be fine."  
Abby gave her a reassuring smile. Abby lead Ziva into Tony's room. McGee and Ducky left. Tony turned to Gibbs.  
"Whose that?"  
Abby could see Ziva's eyes become watery.

"This is Agent Ziva David."

She shook his hand. She began to tell everyone who was still in the room what happened. Gibbs could tell this was hard on her. When she was done the room got quiet. Abby and Gibbs left. Tony was the first to break the silence.

"Are you okay?"  
"Of course. Why?"  
"I'm sorry that I don't remember any of you, but I'll try."  
Ziva smile. He always knew how to make her smile when she was sad. Ziva stayed and talked with Tony. a couple things were coming back.

"I remember a kid named Zack and a rule number 8. What is rule number eight?"  
"Never date a co-worker."

"Why do I remember that?"  
Gibbs suddenly appeared in the doorway. Ziva nodded and walked over to Gibbs. He shut the door.

"The doctor said Tony's well enough to go home, but he said someone should stay with him."  
"I will."  
Gibbs gave her a strange look.

"You sure, you'll be all right?"  
Ziva gave him a stern look.

"I have to stay with him."  
"Ok, just don't drive him anywhere."  
Ziva gave a small smirk. She went back into the room. She put a smile on her face. Tony looked confused until he saw Ziva entering; he smiled. Ziva took a seat next to him.

"I'm glad you're back."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Better. My heads still a little sore."  
"Did you take your pain relief?"  
"Yeah. I think it's starting to kick in because I'm getting tired."

"I'll leave and let you get some rest."  
Ziva got up and kissed Tony on the forehead and left. Tony was confused and shocked. He started to remember Gibbs and knew about one think about Abby, Ducky, Palmer, McGee, Sheppard, and someone named Kate, but he couldn't remember anything about Ziva. He felt guilty.

Ziva stayed in the hospital waiting. She fell asleep on one of the chairs. She was awakening to one of the nurses.

"Mr. DiNozzo is asking for you."  
"Is he all right?"

The nurse just nodded her head. Ziva hurried to Tony's room. Tony was in cold sweat. Ziva hurried to his side.

"What happened?"  
"I had this dream about a dead male in the middle of trees that were covered with blood. Then a bloody bat."  
Ziva got out of her chair and starred out the window.

"What does it mean?"  
"That was the case we were on before..."

Tony got out of his bed and walked over to Ziva. He put his arms around her shoulders. She was so shocked that she didn't know what to say or do.

They stayed like that until they heard laughing. They both turned around and Tony removed his hands from Ziva.

"What's so funny," asked Tony.

"Caring is unlike," said McGee.

Tony turned to Ziva. He got the answer to his question, when he saw her starring at her feet. Gibbs cell phone rang. Him and McGee quickly left. Tony went back to his bed.

"If I was like that, then, maybe it would be better if I didn't remember who I was."

Ziva turned her attention from the window to starring at Tony.

"What? How could you think that?"  
"I don't sound like the nicest person, Ziva."  
"Tony, that's why I fell..."

Ziva quickly put her hands over her mouth. She turned back to the window. Tony carefully got up.

"Ziva? Ziva, please finish."

"I can't."

Tony could tell there were tears in her eyes that she was trying to hold back. They stood there in silence. Tony carefully walked up to her.

"Ziva, please."

"I can't."  
"why, because I don't remember you?"  
Ziva nodded her head. Tony put his arms around her, as she laid her head on his chest. Tony patted her back.  
"You can tell me."  
Ziva looked up at him and backed away.

"I love you."

Tony was stunned. He stood there not knowing what to say. Ziva gently pushed him away and started to speed walk out of the room. Tony was about to stop her, but changed his mind. Gibbs saw Ziva leaving and carefully walked in.

"DiNozzo?"  
Tony quickly turned around.

"Gibbs, hi."

"What happened?"

"She said she loves me."  
"She's telling you the truth."

"I don't doubt it," Tony said shaking his head, with a little smile.

"When you get your memory back, things will be less confusing."

Tony nodded as Gibbs left.

"I hope."

Two days later, Tony was still in the hospital. He hasn't seen Ziva for 65 hours, 38 minutes, 43 seconds... He was getting worried. Gibbs said she was at home getting some rest. Tony was getting ready to leave the hospital that same day. Gibbs was outside waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm going to drive you to your house, DiNozzo."  
"Thank you."  
DiNozzo put his extra clothes in the backseat while Gibbs started the car. Then hopped in the front seat.

"Gibbs, the doctor thought it would be a good idea if I stayed with someone. Do you know if I have any family?"  
"Ziva said that if you wouldn't mind, then she would stay with you."

DiNozzo stared out the window.

"Something on your mind?"

"Ziva?"  
"Hmm."

When Tony got to his apartment and Gibbs help him put DiNozzo's things in his apartment. Tony went to the kitchen.

"Tony, is that you?"  
'Ziva?'

"Ziva, why are you here?"  
"I guess Gibbs didn't tell you. I offered to stay..."

"Here, yeah, he told me. Sorry."  
"I know it might be awkward for you with me being here. Are you sure your alright?"  
"If your alright, then I'm alright."  
"Good, because I made you dinner."

Tony went back into the kitchen. He put his face near the food and smelled it.

"Aaaahhhh. This smells good."  
"I knew you would like it. You always liked my cooking."  
"I ate here before?"  
"One time. I made dinner for Gibbs, Abby, Palmer, McGee, and Ducky. I made you dinner as a way to say 'sorry'."

They sat down and ate. When they were done, Tony and Ziva went into the living room.

"That was good. I wonder when Gibbs will let me go back to work."  
"You want to get away from me already?"  
Tony gave her a sorry look.

"I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. I ..."  
"I understand. ... You want to watch a movie?"  
"Sure."  
Ziva put a movie in the DVD player and went back to the couch. Tony was already sitting there. She was about to sit somewhere else, but changed her mind.

"Can I sit here?"  
She said smiling. He gave her one of his famous smiles.  
"Of course."

She sat very close to him. He draped his arms over Ziva's shoulders. Soon she fell asleep. She woke up the next morning with a blanket on her as she slept on the couch. Tony was no where in sight.

"Tony? Tony!"  
The next thing Ziva heard were footsteps running down the hallway.

"What's wrong?"  
"Sorry. I didn't know where you were."  
"I'm fine."

Five days later, the doctor allowed Tony to go back to work. Gibbs on the other hand, didn't.

"Boss, I'll be fine. I'm rested."

"Fine, DiNozzo. But you're doing deskwork."

"Gibbs, if DiNozzo wants to help on the field. Let him."  
"Jen...!"  
"Just be careful. If you're tried, take a break. If you're dizzy, you're coming back here."  
"Thank you, ma'ma."  
Ziva laughed.

"What's so funny?"  
"Nothing."

Everyone went back to their desk, waiting. Tony walked up to Ziva.

"What was so funny?"  
"She sent a memo that said that the next person who called her 'ma'ma' was going to get keelhaul. Whatever that means."  
"Get the crap beaten out of yourself."

"Ziva, Tony, Tim!"

"What's wrong, boss," said McGee.

"Captain Sutake has escaped from jail."  
"Whose that," asked Tony.

Ziva walked up to him.

"That's the man who hurt you."

"Come on gang. Tony if you want to stay...," started Gibbs.

"I'm coming."

Gibbs drove them to the last place Sutake was seen at. The forest where he hit Tony with the bat and killed their vic. When they got there, they saw Ducky.

"Ducky, why are you here?"  
"Any time there's a dead body, I'm here."  
"They didn't tell me there was a dead body. Okay. Tony, Ziva, McGee. Go look for evidence, but be careful."  
Tony and Ziva went in one direction, and McGee went in the other.

"Ziva, I'll be fine. Okay. Please stop worrying."  
"Okay. Yell if you need me."

Tony looked thought the bushes. There was some blood. Tony heard footsteps. He thought it was Ziva. Checking up on him.

"Ziva, I'm fine."

He turned around and saw a baseball bat heading for his head. He yelled as loud as he could before the bat impacted on his head. Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs ran toward the screaming. Gibbs went after Sutake. Ziva and McGee went to check on Tony. He was lying on the ground. He head was bleeding again. Ziva feared that he was going to run out of lucky and she might loss him this time. Ducky came running.

They called the paramedics. When they arrived they took Tony to the hospital, again. McGee went with Tony. Gibbs took Ziva back to NCIS headquarters. Abby was trying to calm her down.

"I can't take this. I just told him I love him. He didn't try to push me away."  
"Calm down."  
Ducky arrived in Abby's lab. Ziva ran up to him.

"How is he?"  
"He's in a coma now. But he's coming in and out of it."  
"Can I see him?"  
"I'll take you."

Ducky drove Ziva to the hospital. Ziva was quite the while way there. When they got there, Ziva jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital where are found McGee, Jenny, and Gibbs waiting there. Jenny walked up to her.

"You can go in and see him," she whispered.

Ziva nodded and walked into Tony's hospital room for the second time. He was just lying there. He wasn't moving. She sat down in the chair next to his bed. She was sick of being there. She never wanted to come back. She fell asleep with her head on his bed. The next time she woke up, Tony was wide awake and smiling at her. She hugged him.

"It's good to see you too, Ziva."

"What do you remember?"

"I got hit with a baseball bat, twice."  
"You mean you remember everything?"  
"Yep. Ziva, there's something I need to tell you."  
Tony sat up and cupped Ziva's chin.

"I love you."  
Ziva's eyes began to water.

"You remember?"  
"Yes."

Tony moved his head closer to toward and their lips touched.

The end

I don't own NCIS


End file.
